


Titillated

by ashes0909



Series: Held [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “My Steve, I’ve been thinking lately about how I haven’t devoted enough time to your precious tits.”





	Titillated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's our fuck you to tumblr and their "female presenting nipples" - Thanks for reading!

Tony was staring at Steve from across the room, the ballroom lights playing across his face as he sipped his scotch. Steve shifted. He continued his conversation with Natasha, even though Tony held most of his focus. 

Tony’s finger drew a circle around the condensation on his glass, and Steve felt the touch on his skin. Next to him, Natasha chuckled, and Steve pulled his gaze away from Tony, knew his cheeks had darkened with a flush. He cleared his throat. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Uh huh,” Natasha hummed, amusement making the corners of her mouth twitch.

He was hoping to have a minute alone in the bathroom, to take a breath, but then the door swung open behind him. Steve wasn’t surprised when it was Tony who walked in. He didn’t lock the door behind him, he didn’t check to see if there were any feet under the stalls. Instead, he took two long strides towards Steve and dragged a fingernail over his nipple where it pressed through his dress shirt, just like he had on the condensation of his scotch. 

“You’re tempting me tonight.” Tony’s voice sent a spark down Steve's spine, ache radiating from where Tony had pressed with his fingernail. “Or maybe I’m tempting myself, ordering you out here tonight without an undershirt on.” Tony’s hand moved and cupped his pec, it was a small squeeze of his fingers but it was enough to light Steve’s entire chest on fire. His heart raced, and Tony must have been able to feel it. He started moving his hand, palm massaging him through his dress shirt. 

A moan escaped Steve’s lips when he realized Tony was taking a sip of his drink with his other hand, like making Steve writhe barely required a quarter of his attention. He wanted to arch his hips, to grind into Tony’s but when he tried, Tony quickly set his glass down on the counter and gripped his hip hard, the command silent but clear. “My Steve, I’ve been thinking lately about how I haven’t devoted enough time to your precious tits.” Tony turned his nails into his pecs, and Steve couldn’t help but press into his hand, his cock twitching. “Eager are we?”

A groan spilled from Steve’s throat. He wanted to break Tony’s hold and get the pressure he craved; but he wouldn’t, not when Tony wanted him still. “Of course. You’re massaging my chest--”

Fingers squeezed into the starched fabric while Tony shook his head. “Tits,” he corrected. Steve froze at the word, humiliation flooding him with a prickly heat. Tony noticed. “Say it.”

His lips pressed together as his cock hardened in his pants. He didn’t splutter with confusion, he knew what Tony was asking of him. Tony’s hand left his hip so both could palm his pecs. 

“Say it, baby." 

“You’re the one who’s--” he broke off, swallowed hard. Tony nodded at him once, his pupils blown wide. “You’re the one who’s massaging my tits.” 

Tony rewarded him by dragging his hip against Steve’s. “Yeah, love. And that’s why you’re all eager, isn’t it? Because I’m playing with these beautiful tits of yours, right out in the open, for anyone to see.”

“Fuck, Tony.”

“Fuck indeed.” Then all at once, Tony stepped back. “I’ll let you show me how eager you are for me, baby. Just not right now.” Tony tsked. “Neither of us are dressed for the occasion.” Leaning in close, Tony’s breath hit Steve’s ear. “Dress pants can’t hide erections very well.” When he stepped back, his smirk was a challenge. “Better get back out there, Cap.” 

Steve gasped when Tony pinched his nipples, quick and hard, before dragging his hand across the rest of Steve’s chest. He could hear people laughing on the other side of the door, but Steve still leaned in close to Tony’s hand, wanting to feel Tony play with his pecs again. “Tony,” he whispered.

Tony chuckled and it went straight to Steve’s cock. With one last, tortuously soft brush over Steve’s nipples, Tony pulled away. “After you, love.” He gestured to the door, and Steve cursed under his breath, willing his erection away. After a moment, it listened, but nothing could stop the rough sensation of his shirt against his sensitive nipples for the rest of the evening.

~~~

The next morning there was a gift sitting on the table, Iron Man red wrapped with a golden ribbon. Steve looked for Tony, even as he walked over to the table. He was nowhere in sight, but his handwriting delivered his order easily. 

_ Open Me _

Steve's pulse raced as he pulled on the ribbon. The wrapping paper was almost too beautiful to rip, so shiny and thick under his fingers. Steve peeled back the tape on the sides and slid out a white box. He took a deep breath before lifting the lid.  

Black mesh against stark white tissue paper. It was soft under Steve’s fingers, and when he lifted it, Steve saw that it was a tank with a plunging neckline. Inside the box was another note.

_ Put this on and meet me in the bedroom. _

Steve swallowed, looking around the empty living room. Something about being ordered to undress out in the open made his blood rush to his cock. His hands went to the button of his pants, and before long, he was naked. The lingerie was a set, a tank and skintight shorts, both made out of the same material, soft and sheer, like the stockings all the classy dames wore before the war. 

But these weren’t classy. The shorts clung to Steve’s upper thighs and low on his waist, and the tank cut deep, a u-shape that brushed the top of his nipples. It was tight and pulled across his pecs as he moved. 

His cock was half hard before he even started walking across the room. The mesh hugged him, tickling his length and making it harden even more. He wondered what would be waiting for him when he entered their bedroom, what Tony had in mind now that he was dressed - or undressed - to his liking. The neckline played at his nipples and by the time he pushed open their bedroom door they were hard, peaking through the material. 

Tony was sitting on the ottoman at the end of their bed, legs out and ankles crossed, a satin robe tied carelessly over bare skin. He’d been staring at his phone, but as soon as Steve walked through the door it fell to his side. He was staring, appraising; Steve’s breath caught when Tony stood. It only took one step to get close enough for Tony to tug on his nipple through the mesh and whisper into his ear, “Fuck, Steve. I knew you’d look gorgeous but this surpassed my expectations.” Tony's fingers left his nipple, so that his hand could massage his chest, rub the fabric over already sensitive skin. His other hand came up to the other side of Steve's chest, so that both hands were rubbing his pecs, pushing them together. “I knew this would show off your pretty cleavage, would frame your beautiful pecs while I fuck you. You’ve been driving me crazy, long before your pretty, little nipples shined under the ballroom lights. They must be affected by the superserum, to catch my attention from so far away, with or without the undershirt.” He reached down, stroked Steve’s cock, once, twice, then backed away. “Get on the bed.”

Steve settled against the sheets on his elbows, the mesh pulling tight over his chest and cock. “Tony,” he moaned because Tony’s gaze felt like it was lighting his skin on fire and he wanted more, wanted to be touched, to feel Tony’s hands back on him. His nipples ached, the thin fabric not nearly enough after all of Tony’s teasing. “Please.”

Through his haze, Steve could see the corner of Tony’s mouth flick into a smirk. “Please, my love? Please, what?”

Steve groaned, knowing what Tony wanted. He was writhing on their bed, precome soaking his underwear, chest arched up, and Tony wanted him to beg. “Touch me,” he breathed, because it was easy to beg when it was what Tony wanted. “Please, Tony. Your hands, they feel so good on me.” His hips lifted, seeking. “I’m all dolled up for you, please.”

Tony growled and moved forward, kneeing Steve’s legs apart so he could settle between them. His hands went straight for his chest, digging the palms of his hands into the tissue and massaging the muscle in large, thorough circles. Steve tossed his head back, his eyes rolling into his head with pleasure. It was like every light touch and soft brushing was building to this, the mesh rubbing roughly under Tony’s adept fingers. He felt Tony’s cock, hard between the open ends of his robe, pressing close, rubbing against Steve’s, his abdomen, then up over his chest.

Air rushed between them as Tony pushed back, making his nipples tingle until Tony straddled his stomach and brought his warm hands back to Steve’s skin. The heavy weight of Tony’s cock rested on his sternum and Tony looked beautiful in his focus, pressing at Steve’s chest until it cupped Tony’s cock. “Look at you, beautiful, giving me such a good titjob.” Tony pulled at the mesh, bringing his cock and hands back to Steve’s bare skin in an instant. “Want to get you all filthy. Cover your perky, pink nipples in my come and then lick it off and do it again.” 

Steve moaned, Tony’s hands driving him crazy as Steve’s clenched the sheets hard. His nipples had always been sensitive but this was more, his entire chest felt like sparks of electricity wherever Tony touched. It was like Tony was inventing new erogenous zones, like he did robots and iron man suits.

“Look,” Tony ordered, and Steve obeyed, tilting his chin so that he could see his chest pressed together, and Steve saw that the ample muscle really did look like tits cupped around Tony’s cock. “Oh yeah, just like that,” Tony murmured. “Going to mess up these pretty tits of yours, and I bet it get all over your face too, rolled forward like that so good for me, yes--Fuck.” Tony squeezed Steve’s chest with more force than before and came all over Steve’s tits and face, just like he’d promised. 

Before Steve could even catch his breath, Tony was moving, leaning down to lick and suck at Steve’s skin. He swiped at the stripes of his own come, moving lower with purpose. His breath was warm across Steve’s cock, and his hand followed firm and sure. Then the other hand pinched at Steve’s nipple, twisting and pulling in time with the hand on his cock. “Come for me,” Tony whispered, pinching his nipple so hard Steve saw stars, and he was coming hard, ruining the lingerie until the mesh stuck wet to his skin. 

He couldn’t move, but Steve felt the mattress shift under him and soon a warm cloth was running along his cheek and down his chin where Tony’s come had landed. He followed the lines over his chest, and Steve would’ve gasped if he weren’t so exhausted. Tony, as if hearing it anyway, leaned forward and kissed Steve’s nipples softly. “Good night, Steve.”

Steve mumbled a reply.

“Good night, Steve’s nipples.” 

Steve was exhausted, but he still managed to chuckle and rollover onto Tony, taking the risk to smother away anymore silly comments with a series of lazy kisses against Tony’s sleepy smile.  


End file.
